Generally, a transmission is an apparatus configured to adjust a ratio of torque to rotational speed of an engine output suitable to a running state of a vehicle and, to transfer the rotating force and speed to driving wheels, and may be classified into manual transmissions and automatic transmissions.
A driver who drives a vehicle may operate a transmission lever installed on a console surface or handle around the driver to change a gear position of a manual transmission or an automatic transmission to a gear position desired by the driver.
A manual transmission may operate such that when a driver selects a gear suitable to a running state of a vehicle using a transmission lever, movement of a vehicle desired by the driver is conveyed to the transmission through a cable or rod. An automatic transmission may operate such that when a driver moves a transmission lever, movement of a vehicle desired by the driver is informed to the transmission by an inhibitor switch being driven using a cable or other conveying device.
A shift-by-wire (SBW) type transmission lever has been used in recent vehicles. The SBW type transmission lever may receive a change speed command through various manipulation methods, unlike a conventional mechanical transmission lever.
Unlike a mechanical transmission lever, the SBW type transmission lever has an advantage in that there is no mechanical connection structure and a lever manipulation force or sensation is excellent, and thus manipulation thereof is easy.
Types of SBW type transmission levers include a lever type transmission lever operated through a method in which a driver operates a transmission lever protruding from a console surface of a vehicle in a front-rear direction, a dial type transmission lever operated through a method in which a driver rotates a cylindrically shaped transmission lever installed on a console surface of a vehicle in a lateral direction, a column type transmission lever operated through a method in which a driver operates a transmission lever installed on a side surface of a handle in a vertical direction, a button type transmission lever operated through a method in which a driver pushes a button on which a gear position of a vehicle is displayed, and the like.